Traditional machine learning techniques use human annotators to manually apply labels to training data. However, manual techniques for annotating training data can be labor-intensive and cumbersome. To address this issue, some techniques attempt to generate the labels in an automated or semi-automated manner. Yet there is room for considerable improvement in these types of automated techniques for assigning labels to training data.